


together

by starsandfluff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, Mostly Canon Compliant, Romance, arya wants to go west idk why, gendry is on the boat, gendry never wanted to be a lord, i can be you family, these idiots just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfluff/pseuds/starsandfluff
Summary: Gendry visits Arya in her chambers for one last goodbye, hoping he can convince her to stay.





	together

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bad day today and then I saw some pinterest post with dialogue prompts like "i loved you first" and I just pulled up a doc on my phone and started writing without any plan lol. I still don't really edit/proofread that much, so I hope it's cohesive. Arya getting on that boat makes absolutely no sense for her storyline but I'm just going with it. Hope you enjoy!

"So this is it?" Gendry asked, standing awkwardly in Arya's chambers as she packed. "You're really leaving?"

"I am," Arya said, carefully placing Needle in a trunk as Gendry watched, fidgeting with his leather doublet.

"Don't leave me," He said, a bit louder than he meant to. "I love you, Arya, please, we can still be together," Arya was tired. She was tired of Westeros. She was tired of saying goodbye. She was tired of people trying to convince her to stay. She was tired of walking through halls and seeing Gendry's puppy eyes staring longingly after her. Arya thought he'd get over it faster.  _ It's not like he loved me in Harrenhal or the Riverlands,  _ She thought to herself.  _ He shouldn't have to pine after me his whole life. If I push him away now, he'll let it go easier with that closure. _

"You left me first. I loved you first. You meant everything to me, and then you were gone," Arya stopped packing and stepped closer to him, staring him down.

"Arya, I-"

"I can't, Gendry, I can't do this anymore. I  _ have _ to leave,"

"What am I supposed to do without you? We've done everything together," Gendry's chest felt heavy with the weight of a second heartbreak.  _ This is so much worse than that stupid proposal.  _ He thought.  _ I'm never going to see her again. Why can't she just understand that she could still be herself  _ and  _ be with me. _

"That's not true, we were apart for years," Arya sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know what you'll do, it's your life. But I meant what I said, you'll be a wonderful lord, without me. It's everything you've ever wanted, you’ll be happy"

"I don't care about any of that, I want you, I want to be your  _ family _ , Arya," Those words she had said to him had echoed in his mind everyday. Every time he heard someone mention the Red Wedding, where he was certain she'd died. Every time he saw Stark banners. Every time he yelled at himself that he could have saved her.

"I'm never going to be a lady," Arya said, the words rolling easily off her tongue, it was something she'd been saying since she understood what being a lady was.

"You don't have to,"

"I'm leaving, Gendry, nothing you say will change that, I  _ want _ to go,"  _ Please don't make this harder.  _ Arya thought.

"This is what you want?" Gendry said, sighing in defeat.  _ I thought you wanted to be my family.  _ Gendry thought.

"It is," Arya insisted.  _ You’ll always be my family.  _ She thought.

"Then I'll wait until you come back," Gendry said, determined to find some way to make sure this wasn't the last time they'd see each other.

"Don't be your father, please," 

"I'm not going to start a war, I'm just saying I'll wait for you,"

"I might never come back, I'm not going to do that to you," Arya turned away from him, not letting him see the tears in her eyes. "Goodbye, Gendry,"

"Let me come with you!" Gendry shouted, startling both of them. Arya didn't know how to respond. She wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek and turned around to face him.

"What?" She asked plainly.

"I've never cared about lords or ladies, but I've always cared about you, Arya. Let me come with you, we can find out what's west,  _ together _ ," Gendry was crouching down slightly to Arya's height. Arya was so surprised and amazed by him, she didn't have time to be worried that he'd get on his knees and propose again. Gendry, her best friend and childhood crush, thought she, Arya Horseface, was beautiful and wanted to be with her.

"Are you serious?" Arya asked, still not quite believing what she was hearing.

"It'll be just like old times, us traveling together," Arya cocked her head to the side. "well not really, but-"

"Yes," Arya said without hesitation.

"Really?"

"Yes, you stupid bull, let's go together," Arya stepped closer and took his hand in hers.

"I love you," They smiled at each other like nothing else in the world existed. Arya gently cupped his face in her hands. She stood up on her toes and leaned in close, pausing just her lips brushed against his.

"I love you too, idiot," Arya whispered, pulling Gendry into a soft kiss. He laughed in the kiss and she smiled, planting another on his lips.  _ Together. _ She thought, deepening the kiss.

Moons later, just before their ship was to depart, Gendry gave Arya a black and yellow cloak he'd had Sansa make for her, and Arya gave him a direwolf pin. And then they sailed west, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't like the idea of Gendry waiting or Arya being on that boat in the first place, but anyway. I just love the costume stuff with Arya's cloak and Gendry's claw marks, like they're honestly already married. Also, Gendry totally cared about her in the Riverlands and Harrenhal, I've heard that the books portray more of that but I'm gonna start reading them next week. I've started playing with like inner monologue and trying to get better at writing actions, so I hope it's okay in this. Thank you all for reading, I know a lot of people have done fics like this, I hope you liked it!


End file.
